Simply Sweet
by SuperSillyStories
Summary: Semi Official One Shot Day 2013! It's hard to date a pop-star when he's always on tour for the holidays, especially Valentine's Day, but what's a girl to do? SURPRISE FOR CARLOS'SCUPCAKE


**One-Shot Day, yay! So this is a surprise…I hope it's enjoyable. Here ya go Carlos'sCupcake! She's always super nice and amazing to me, giving my stories shout-outs, adding me into her stories, reviewing every single chapter of my own. I don't think you can find a nicer person on here!**

* * *

Ah, Valentine's Day. A day where those that are hopelessly in love try to outdo each other in the gift department. A day where if you've screwed up and made a horrible mistake, a couple dozen roses and chocolates make everything better. Well, I don't think _that_ should be what makes everything better but I'm not opposed to getting chocolate and roses.

Don't get me wrong, I do love Valentine's Day. As a hopeless romantic I just love seeing all the hearts, and flowers decorating the town. It's absolutely adorable and it makes my heart swell to see people holding hands and smiling until their cheeks hurt. I just wish I could have a nice Valentine's Day like they do. I do have someone to celebrate it with, he's actually really amazing. It's just hard to date Kendall Knight of Big Time Rush and expect to celebrate such a romantic holiday with him. He's always busy, and for the last two years he's been on tour. He'll send me gifts though, last year it was a huge bouquet of flowers, the year before that a giant teddy bear. They're all really nice, but I would just love to have him home for this day.

So for this Valentine's Day I went to work as usual. At work Kendall had delivered a bouquet of pink roses, they were absolutely lovely. He sent me a text saying he would call me later tonight that they were too busy rehearsing for him to call at the moment, that's fine, I understood. When I got home around an hour later there was another delivery. This time it was a box of chocolate covered strawberries, a huge teddy bear, balloons, and a cookie bouquet. He really is incredibly sweet, and I do love what he sends me, but if I had to I would gladly trade in all these gifts just to have him here.

I went through my evening home as usual. I threw a frozen pizza in the oven and proceeded to eat that while watching Pretty in Pink, just waiting for Kendall to call me. At around eight o'clock I was still waiting for his phone call so I decided to break out the tub of ice cream and watch something a bit more uplifting, like Mighty Ducks. The movie had just started and I was in the middle of watching them all meet the new coach and play horribly when the doorbell rang.

"Huh another package?" I muttered to myself. I quickly stood up and walked over to the door. When I looked through the peep hole I had to rub my eyes and check again to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Tiffany?" I heard his voice through the door and I squealed with excitement and threw the door open. "Happy Val—"Kendall didn't get to finish his words because I threw myself at him and hugged him like a koala as I planted a kiss on his lips. "-Entine's Day." He finished with a laugh as he kept his arms wrapped around me. I grinned and kissed him again before he pulled away and held out a smaller bouquet of red and pink roses.

"You're here! You're here….and not there and you're…home and …and what?" I stopped bouncing up and down and stared at him completely confused. Kendall just laughed and ushered me inside before closing the door behind him.

"Yes I'm home!" Kendall grinned and took off his fedora, swinging it over until it covered his heart and he bowed dramatically. "I know we've already spent two Valentine's Days away, and it is one of our favorite holidays." He wiggled his eyebrows and took my hand in his as he slowly led me up the stairs. "So I quickly snuck away and grabbed the first flight out here, I know it's late in the day and I'll have to leave early in the morning but—"I yanked Kendall down by his collar and planted a hard kiss on his lips.

"But it's perfect." I smiled and kissed him again.

"Oh thank god." Kendall breathed a sigh of relief and pretended to wipe the sweat from his brow. He continued to drag me upstairs until we came into the bathroom. "Okay so you are going to take a nice hot and relaxing bath…..take as much time as possible, I need it." Kendall laughs as he starts the hot water and pours in bubble bath and oils that I have sitting on the edge. He then turns to me quickly and kisses my cheek before running out the door and closing it behind him.

Well, who am I to say no to a nice long and luxurious bubble bath? I waste no time in stripping of my sweats and diving into the bath tub. I manage to close my eyes and sleep for nearly half an hour.

Well, good thing I didn't drown.

I pull myself out of the tub and wrap the towel around my body. I leave the bathroom and go to the bedroom to find that Kendall had laid out my red silk pajamas. I happily pulled those on and went downstairs, following the smell of something delicious. When I got to the kitchen I sighed and leaned against the door frame. There stood Kendall in the middle of a huge mess. He was wearing my frilly white apron while frosting a heart shaped cake with bright red frosting. I watched as he attempted to pipe on the words 'I Love You' before throwing a fistful of sprinkles onto the cake. For a moment he stood there scratching his head and staring at the mess before sighing deeply and throwing everything into the dish washer. He smiled, clearly proud of himself for realizing the dish washer was there and wiped his hands together before pulling off the apron. He grabbed the cake and turned to the doorway and froze seeing me stand there.

"Hey handsome." I chuckled looking him up and down.

"Hi! You...surprised me!" He said looking me over. "I uh, saw that you ate already so I made us some dessert." Kendall raised the cake a bit. "I was thinking we could have some cake and um spend time together!" I don't know why Kendall's suddenly nervous, but I think it's adorable.

"Of course we can do that, it's perfect!" I scurry over and kiss him on the cheek. "I have your gift!" While Kendall took the cake to the living room, I grabbed two forks and then grabbed his gift that I had sitting on the coffee table. I jumped on the sofa beside him and handed him the gift bag, watching as he peered inside. He smiled when he took out the large box of chocolates, then reached in further and took out an envelope.

"Ah, a card! Let's see what the Madame wrote this year." He smiled and opened the envelope. He furrowed his eyebrows and pulled the envelope apart. His jaw dropped as he picked up four tickets that had fallen out and read them.

"You….you got me box tickets…to…to the…the Minnesota Wild hockey game!"

"Yup, so you can go with the boys." I smiled and Kendall grinned like a child on Christmas. He tossed the bag aside and jumped over the sofa to squish me in a hug. "I can't breathe!"

"Don't care!" He said back as he kissed my face a million and one times. "This is wonderful….thank you Tiff!"

"Anything for you." I smiled and kissed him sweetly. Kendall could not stop grinning as he put the tickets on the coffee table and grabbed a fork.

"I have your gift hidden in here; you'll get it after we finish Mighty Ducks."

"_Another_ gift?" I stared at him with wide eyes. "Kendall you practically sent me a gift store."

"Well, there's never enough I can give you to show you how much I love you." Kendall smiled, those adorable dimples popping out and my heart just swelled. He _always_ has the right words to say to make your heart flutter.

"How did I land such an amazing guy like you?" I sighed dreamily and kissed him.

"You tripped over me at the beach." Kendall said with a laugh as he pulled the plate of cake onto his lap and dug his fork in.

"Oh, that's true…" I nodded and dug my fork in as well. "Mmm….so good." I dove in for another bite. I know he definitely made this from the box, but it's the thought that counts.

"We can even save some for later." He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I laughed sticking my finger in the frosting and putting it on his cheek. Kendall frowned and stuck his tongue out to try and get it but he couldn't reach, so I leaned forward and slowly trailed my tongue over the frosting. "Oh you make me want to just have it now, but I can't until I give you your gift…"

"So I guess I should get it now!" I smiled and Kendall rolled his eyes with a grin. He stood up and ran downstairs to my basement. Sure it's a lot but I won't lie, I'm excited to see what he got me.

"Close your eyes!" I heard him yell. I closed my eyes and heard his footsteps as they got closer to me. Something furry and warm was placed on my lap and I immediately opened my eyes.

"Oh Kendall!" I lifted up the cute little ball of fur, a golden retriever puppy with a bright red bow. "He is so cute!" I gushed as this amazing little dog pawed my face before licking my nose.

"I figured you could use some more company." Kendall smiled and continued to watch me hug and cradle the puppy.

"I definitely can! He'll be my boyfriend when you're on tour…" I rubbed the puppy's belly and glanced at the bow once more. I noticed something shining and I reached for it. My eyes widened when I undid the bow and saw a silver diamond ring attached at the other end. "Kendall…"

"See, I was thinking he could be your fiancé or husband to fill in when I'm not here…" Kendall said as he took the bow from my hands and removed the ring. "I know this is the first time in three years we're actually together for Valentine's Day, but I want that to happen for the rest of my life, every Valentine's Day with you! Whether I'm on tour or what, I don't care; I'll make it happen as long as you're mine. I love you Tiffany, and I'd love it if you would marry me."

"Oh my god…absolutely." I stuck my hand out to Kendall eagerly who laughed and slid the ring on my finger. He leaned forward and wiped the tears falling from my eyes with his thumbs before kissing me. "Kendall this…all of this…oh my god…"

"I know…pretty amazing." Kendall nodded and I swatted his chest playfully. "But like I said, anything for you, I love you Tiffany."

"I love you too Kendall." I smiled and grabbed his face to kiss him again, until the little puppy began to whine and paw at my stomach. "Aw poor baby wants attention." I cooed picking him up.

"Wow, engaged for five seconds and already he gets more love than I do."

"That is so true." I laughed cradling the puppy.


End file.
